Je veux ce brun près de moi
by ElineBlackMalfoy
Summary: Naruto est trahi par ceux qu'il appelais ses "amis" et préfère déserté. Pendant son voyage il fera une rencontre plutôt ... Bizarre et une autre très intéressante !   YAOI Ita/Naru A Venir !
1. Chapitre 1 : Trahison et décision

**__**

Trahison et décision

Il était très tard ! Dans la nuit se baladait lombre dun jeune homme à la silhouette affinée. Il passa prés dun lampadaire et on pu voir une touffe de cheveux blonds avec un visage fermé. Cela faisait environ 2 heures que cette ombre marchait sans but dans le village, environ 2 heures que le peu despoir qui lui resté stait envolé.

En effet, plus tôt dans la soirée il été sortie pour aller chez Ichiraku, mais sur le chemin il passa devant un restaurant luxueux pas tellement dans ses moyens et par la bée vitrée il pu voir tous ses amis, tous sans exception. La promotion de Naruto devait sûrement être invité par ce teme de brun qui était revenu au village il y a 2 ans.

Personne ne lui avait porté préjudice pour sa désertion, certaine lui en avait voulu quelque temps mais avait vite abandonné ce sentiment, car oui Naruto avait tous fait pour que Sasuke nest aucun problème pour sa réintégration total. De plus lUchiwa été revenu changé de sa collaboration avec ce serpent dOrochimaru il ouvrait son cur aux personnes autour de lui. Naruto avait crut que tout redeviendrai comme avant, que lquipe 7 soit reconstituer au complet comme à leurs 12 ans. Mais il stait rendu compte qu ses amis lavait presque complètement effacer au retour du brun. Tous le monde sloigné de lui pour être en compagnie de Sasuke et plus personne ne faisait plus attention du tout à Naruto, à part peu être Tsunade, Jiraya et Iruka. Les jeunes ninjas tous en majorité passé chunin de même jonin organisait souvent des sorties entre eux mais Naruto ntait que très rarement invité, grâce à une Hinata qui pensait encore de temps en temps à son ami Naruto, ami oui car elle avait enfin oublié ce sentiment et stait mis en couple avec un Kiba plus que radieux.

Mais lorsque Naruto entendis une partie de la conversation que ses amis avait derrière cette bée vitrée pas assez épaisse, son cur se serra, ils étaient entrain de se moquer de lui, ils se foutaient ouvertement de sa gueule et tous riait. Il put entendre quelque insulte tel que ce crétin ou encore lautre abruti mais son cur fini de se briser quand il entendis son chewing-gum rose de coéquipière dire non mais je vous jure, quel con, il a encore fait une boulette pas possible qui aurait fait échouer la mission ! Heureusement que Sasuke-kun était là pour arranger les choses comme dhabitude ! Sasuke-kun tu es génial !

Après ça, les compagnons de Naruto éclatèrent de rire en balancent dautres insultes et en félicitant Sasuke de son incroyable talent à rattraper les conneries du blond.

À ce moment là, le visage de Naruto devient dur et froid où on pouvait voir une infinie tristesse. Il laissa tomber son masque de sourire faux-mais-qui-font-tellement-vrais. Et une seule et unique larme coula sur la joue de notre petit renard.

Maintenant, il na savait plus quoi faire, seul dans les rues sombres il se dit que ces traîtres quil avait un jour amis devaient sûrement être rentrer chez eux maintenant.

Ils décida de marcher encore un peu avant de retrouver son petit appartement. Il navait finalement pas été chez Ichiraku, la scène quil avait vu un peu plus tôt lui avait couper lappétit (et pour que Naruto Uzumaki nest plus envi de manger ses précieux, il fallait le faire!)

Naruto se sentant trahi eu beaucoup de mal à sendormir cette nuit là.

Nuits durant laquelle il eu une idée quil mettrait en pratique le lendemain, il irai voir Tsunade à la première heure.

À 6h30, Naruto était en route pour le bureau de lHokage, une fois arrivé il frappa et entendis un ENTRER , il entra et dit sur un ton neutre qui inquiéta Tsunade.

_ **_Ohayo, obaa-chan._**

_ **_Naruto ! Que vient-tu faire là a cette heure-ci ? _**Demanda Tsunade dun ton très sérieux, très étonné de voir le blond si tôt lui qui avait lhabitude se faire la grasse matinée dés quil en avait la possibilité mais surtout du ton quil avait employé pour cette unique salutation quil disait habituellement avec énergie et enthousiasme.

_ **_Je voudrais une mission en solo et en dehors du village !_**

_ **_PARDON ? _**fut la seule chose quelle pu dire. Elle prévus de lui répondre non mais lorsquelle porta son attention sur lexpression de Naruto, elle ny vit que 2 chose : une tristesse infinie et un grand sérieux.

Alors après avoir réfléchi fortement elle lui accorda une mission pas trop difficile de rang B sachant parfaitement quil ne pourrait que la réussir. Cette mission devait ce faire à Iwa.

Naruto la remercia sincèrement puis elle demanda

_ **_Tu préfères peut-être que je ne prévienne pas tout de suite tes camarades de ton absence ?_**

Naruto lui sourit en guise de réponse, décidément elle le connaissait par cur, alla avait de suite compris que son attitude avait un rapport avec ceux de sa promotion mais elle ne pourrait pas prévoir ce que cette mission caché et encore moins ce que Naruto avais prévu de faire.

__ **Je part sur le champs, juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires.**_

Elle acquiesça en lui tendant lordre de mission quil pris avant de prendre congé. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Naruto été devant les portes du village. Il revécu sa soirée de la veille et se promit de ne jamais pleurer pour ces traîtres quoi quil arrive il ne se laisserais plus jamais détruire.

Il slança dans la forêt sans se retourné mais pensa à ses vrais amis quil abandonné derrière lui, Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka, konohamaru ou encore Gaara,son frère et sa sur. Ils ntait pas nombreux et pouvaient être compté sur les doigts des mains. Bien quil y tienne énormément il ne changerais pas davis.

Partir. Oui, il fallait quil parte, ctait ça son plan, profité de cette mission pour fuir, pas le passé il naurait jamais fuir quoi que se soit. Mais là les choses avaient changées.

Il quittait ce village, ces ignobles habitants, cette vie.

Il quittait tout pour tout recommencer et avoir une chance, même infime soit elle, de pouvoir un jour être heureux. Mais la pensé être heureux ne passa même pas dans la petite tête du blond qui avait tant souffert, il ne penser qua une seule chose, fuir sa douleur.

Cette souffrance que les habitants lui avait fait subir, il avait cru pouvoir la supporté grâce à son amitié avec ses camarades mais maintenant ctait justement eux la cause de cette douleur qui ntait que plus forte.

Ce sentiment de trahison lenvahissait de plus en plus. Il avait mal, très mal et ntait pas sur de pouvoir faire disparaître sa douleur

Non, plus jamais il ne referait cette erreur, les gens qui nont eu a supporter une douleur psychologique aussi forte que la sienne ne pourront jamais prétendre le comprendre.

Hypocrite, il ne penser plus que ce mot lorsquil rencontrer un personne, ne le connaissant, pas dire qui comprenait et compatissait.

Il partait et pour ne peut-être plus jamais revenir.

__

A Suivre


	2. Chapter 2 : Que nous cachetil ?

_**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'on laissait un review sa ma beaucoup fait plaisir mais je remercie aussi Uzuchi d'avoir accepte d'être ma béta readeur et aussi pour la correction rapide de ce chapitre. Je n'ai plus que deux mots à dire : Bonne Lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Que nous cache-t-il ?**_

Cela faisait 2 jours que Naruto avait quitté Konoha, il prenait son temps, faisant autant de pause que nécessaire mais après tout pourquoi se presser ? Il était sensé être en mission qui durerait 3 à 4 semaines. Donc il prenait son temps pour parcourir une assez grande distance, pour qu'on ne puisse le retrouver si des recherches étaient lancées. D'ici une semaine ou deux, il ferait parvenir à Tsunade, par invocation, une lettre pour la prévenir qu'il ne ferait pas la mission et qu'il ne rentrerait pas, avec ses sincères excuses pour la peine qu'il lui causerait, accompagnée de l'ordre de mission pour qu'elle puisse la confier à un autre ninja. Mais il avait du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire dans sa lettre. Il le savait elle s'en voudrait sûrement et penserait que si elle ne lui avait pas donné cette mission ça ne serait probablement pas arrivé, alors Naruto voulait se concentrer sur les mots qu'il allait utiliser pour éviter une bourde magistrale dont il était capable et éviter qu'elle se rende plus coupable.

**À Konoha**

Tsunade avait attribué une nouvelle mission à l'équipe. Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient pas été avertis de l'absence de blond, comme l'avait promis Tsunade à Naruto personne ne savait exceptés Jiraya, Iruka et évidemment Kakashi.

Sakura commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer.

«_**J'y crois pas, ils ont 2 heures de retard, pour Kakashi-sensei ça ne m'étonne pas, mais pour Naruto … grrr … comment ose-t-il venir avec autant de retard. Sasuke-kun, je te jure, dès qu'il arrive je l'étripe. Non mais quel boulet ! **_

_**- Sakura et si tu la fermais ! **_dit Sasuke les yeux fermés, se désintéressant de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, de plus Sakura commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs à jacasser tout le temps et à se plaindre de tout. Il avait beau parler plus et dire ce qu'il pensait sur ses sentiments aux autres, il avait toujours au temps de mal à supporter les gens qui se comportaient ainsi.

_**-**__**Mais Sasuke-kun, être en retard à une mission ! Naruto est vraiment stupide, et il prétend vouloir devenir Hokage, **__elle soupira__**, il est affligeant.**_

_**- Tu t'es pourtant bien déchaînée sur lui hier avec les autres, ça ne t'a pas suffit ? **_» Cracha méchamment Sasuke à Sakura qui ne put que baisser les yeux.

30 minutes après Kakashi arriva.

«_**Yo, alors aujourd'hui les jeunes mission de rang D.**_

_**- Mais enfin sensei, Naruto n'est pas arrivé !**_

_**- Il ne participera à cette mission. **_»

Sasuke releva un sourcil et Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

« _**Pourquoi ? **_demanda Sakura presque hystérique face à cette nouvelle, partagée entre la joie d'être seule avec Sasuke (oui seule parce que Kakashi ne compte pas vraiment), la curiosité et un étrange sentiment qui lui pinça légèrement le cœur qu'elle ne sut identifier.

_**-**__** Sakura, tout à l'heure j'ai cru voir Ino qui était en train d'acheter un top violet. **_» Dit Kakashi d'un air innocent.

Sasuke fixait désormais le ninja copieur qui afficha de suite une expression qui trahissait son malaise. Il se posait des questions, pourquoi Naruto ne pouvait-il pas faire la mission, mais fut coupé dans ses réflexions.

«_**Quoi ? Que…comment est-il ?**_

_**- Plutôt petit, je dois avouer.**_

_**- Et quand vous dites petit vous voulez dire moulant? **_

_**- Euh… oui c'est exactement ça !**_

_**- Quelle dévergondée, cette grosse truie…. **_»

Les insultes continuèrent de pleuvoir pendant encore quelques minutes.

Sasuke soupira discrètement, Kakashi avait voulu changer de sujet et Sakura n'avait pas marché, elle avait couru en plein dedans.

«_**Bien il est temps de partir. **_»

Et ils partirent en mission. Si Sakura ne porte pas Naruto dans son cœur depuis que Sasuke était revenu, elle se posait tout de même des questions à propos de son absence elle aussi. En effet depuis le retour du brun, elle avait vu les bêtises et les débilités du blond augmenter à grande vitesse. Jusqu'au point où tout était redevenu comme à la création de l'équipe 7.

Face à ce retour en arrière tous les coéquipiers de Naruto avaient re-adoptés leur ancien comportement vis-à-vis de blond.

Les jours passaient, depuis bientôt deux semaines le blond était parti en « mission » et tous les jours, le même cirque recommençait à chaque début de mission. Le ninja copieur avait atteint un point où son imagination n'avait jamais été aussi surprenante mais plus le temps passait et plus Sakura découvrait la supercherie et aujourd'hui elle ne se laissa pas distraire.

« _**Alors, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto vient refaire des missions avec nous bientôt ?**_

_**-**__**Je ne sais pas. Ah par contre, tu ne croiras jamais qui j'ai vu sur un banc en train de s'embrasser, hier soir !**_

_**- Oui vous avez raison je ne vous croirai pas alors dites nous ce qui se passe, pourquoi Naruto ne fait plus de missions avec nous et en plus nous ne le voyons jamais au village. Même en allant tous les midi de 11h à 14h chez Ichiraku.**_

_**-**__**Rien il se passe absolument rien, et puis peut être qu'il se fait livrer à domicile ses repas. Il doit être très occupé et c'est pour ça que vous ne vous voyez pas.**_

_**-**__**Il ne se passe rien vous dites ? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Et puis vous ne trouvez pas que votre excuse parait plus que bidon ? **_»

Kakashi soupira, ils ne le laisseraient pas se défiler cette fois. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et dit sur son ton calme:

« _**Naruto ne peut et ne pourra pas faire de mission pendant encore quelques semaines pour la simple raison que l'Hokage lui a proposé de faire une mission en solo en dehors du village et qu'il l'a accepté.**_»

Sasuke et Sakura avaient les yeux écarquillés, mais le brun se reprit dans la seconde qui suivit. Puis le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de Sakura, elle se reprit elle aussi.

« _**Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? **_Questionna Sasuke.

_**- Parce que l'Hokage a décidé de garder cette information secrète à la demande de Naruto.**_»Répondit Kakashi.

En y réfléchissant bien, pour que Naruto demande à l'Hokage de garder cela secret, la mission qu'il devait faire devait être de niveau très bas.

Un sourire étira légèrement le visage du bubble-gum rose et elle s'esclaffa.

« _**Hihihi, sa mission doit être du niveau d'un genin, il sera vraiment en pétard quand il saura que pendant son absence nous avons fait 3 missions de rang C en plus de celles habituelles de rang D.**_

_**-**__**Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange plus que ça, Sakura, vu que sa mission solo est de rang B.**_»

1...2...3

« _**HEIN ?**_»Firent ensemble les deux coéquipiers de Naruto.

Et bien décidément Sasuke n'arrivait pas très bien à se contrôler aujourd'hui.

Il devait être malade, oui c'était sûrement ça !

_A Suivre …_


	3. Chapter 3 : Moment de vérité

_Chapitre 3 : moment de vérité_

Kakashi commença à dire que c'était l'heure d'y aller.  
Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se retourna pour voir ses deux élèves partir en courant vers le bureau de la chef du village.  
Une fois arrivés ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de frapper et entrèrent immédiatement ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une veine sur la tempe de Tsunade.

_«** Comment se fait-il que Naruto fasse une mission de niveau B tout seul? C'est du suicide! **» _Cria Sakura, complètement retournée par la nouvelle.

Tsunade soupira, toute colère s'était envolée_._

_«**Kakashi vous l'a dit ! **_Souffla-t-elle.

**- **_**Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir caché ? **_Cracha Sakura dans un élan de colère et d'hystérie,_**i****l est de notre équipe non ? Alors pourquoi ? **»_

_****Ce manque de respect fit réapparaître aussitôt la colère de la blonde._

_«** Et POURQUOI vous l'aurais-je dis ? Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas !  
-Bien sûr que si ça nous regarde , il est notre équipier et notre am…  
-AMI ? C'est une blague ? **_S'esclaffa méchamment l'Hokage. _**S'il a décidé de partir en mission c'est uniquement de votre faute ! Vous tous, ses soi-disant amis qui passent la plupart de leur temps à l'insulter dans son dos ! C'est Naruto lui même qui est venu me demander cette mission, il avait envie de s'éloigner du … village.**»_

Sa voix mourut en même temps que l'idée qu'il ait pu utiliser cette mission pour déserter lui vint à l'esprit. Sasuke qui, à son arrivée, s'était adossé au mur et n'avait rien dit ni rien fait fronça les sourcils. En effet le brun avait fait le même raisonnement que la blonde.  
Un petit moment de silence passa sans que Sakura ne comprenne quoique ce soit.  
Ce blanc qui commençait à devenir gênant pour la rosée, se trouvant devant deux personnes qui semblaient en pleine réflexion, se brisa lorsqu'un grand renard apparut sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Un colis et une enveloppe dans la gueule. Tsunade s'approcha de l'animal qui posa ses colis sur le bureau et disparut au moment même où elle allait le toucher. Elle prit d'abord l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit et lut la lettre qui s'y trouvait avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans son fauteuil.__

_Obaa-chan  
Pardonne-moi, je me suis servi de toi, j_'_avais tout prévu, j_'_ai utilisé la mission pour partir sans accro car j_'_ignore comment j_'_aurais réagi face aux ninjas qui auraient tenté de m_'_arrêter.  
Ne t_'_en veux pas de m_'_avoir confiée cette mission, je pense que j_'_aurais simplement déserté en pleine nuit si ça n_'_avait pas été le cas.  
Ne fais pas perdre de temps à des ninjas.  
Ils ne me retrouveront pas de toute façon.  
Dis à Jiraya, Iruka, Kakashi et Konohamaru que je tiens à eux qu_'_importe mes actes.  
En ce qui concerne les autres, ces hypocrites je ne peux plus les supporter.  
Je t_'_aime Hime, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. »  
__Naruto__  
_Dans l'enveloppe se trouvait aussi le collier qu'elle lui avait donné des années auparavant et qui représentait son rêve de devenir à son tour Hokage. Rêve qu'il abandonnait à présent.  
Lorsqu'elle le sortit pour le remettre autour de son cou, Sasuke et Sakura qui étaient restés interdit à la vue du visage en larmes de leur chef firent tout de suite le lien avec Naruto. Alors ils s'approchèrent du bureau de Tsunade et Sakura prit possession de la lettre qu'elle lut avant de la tendre à Sasuke d'une main tremblante et de s'effondrer à son tour sur une chaise comme la blonde avant elle**.**

_«** Il faut partir à sa recherche et …  
- NON, **_coupant la phrase à peine articulée de Sakura, la voix de Tsunade était cassante et sans appel bien qu'on pouvait y déceler une tristesse incommensurable._  
**- Qu'es-ce qui vous prend ?**_demanda Sasuke avec une pointe d'incompréhension mais qui gardait tout de même son expression froide et détachée._  
**- Ça ne servirait à rien ! Il ne reviendra pas et nous n'arriverons pas à le forcer. Maintenant sortez ! **_Dit-elle avec ce ton toujours aussi froid._  
**- Bien sûr que s...  
- SORTEZ ! Les hypocrites de sa lettre, c'est vous ! Toi et lui ainsi que tous les autres, vous avez compris ? PARTEZ ! **»_

_****_Tsunade ouvrit le colis pour y découvrir l'ordre de mission et un bandeau, son bandeau alors résignés, ils partirent. Sasuke et Sakura savaient parfaitement pourquoi elle avait dit cela et mieux que quiconque à quel point c'était vrai.  
Une fois dans la rue Sakura aurait voulu parler de ce qu'ils avaient osés faire à Naruto mais n'en eut pas le temps.

_« **Je vais chercher ce Baka**. » _S'exclama Sasuke avant de disparaître.

Sakura se mit à pleurer, ça recommençait, mais cette fois c'était son meilleur ami qui était parti. Non, elle n'avait plus le droit de l'appeler ainsi après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle l'avait littéralement abandonné après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, à la soutenir. Elle l'avait trahi et là c'était vraiment de sa faute si une personne qu'elle aimait partait. Elle était en train de ressentir le contre-coup de sa stupidité et de sa méchanceté envers son jadis meilleur ami. Et c'est en larmes qu'elle prit la direction de chez elle, sans prêter attention aux regards surpris et inquiets qui se posaient sur elle. Une fois chez elle , elle s'enferma dans sachambre et se laissa aller sur son lit. Non mais franchement elle était pathétique, à 17 ans, elle se mettait à pleurer en priant pour que d'autres résolvent les problèmes qui la tracassaient. Elle se revit à l'âge de 12 ans et se releva de suite. La rosée prépara rapidement ses affaires et partit par la fenêtre, avec chance elle put rejoindre Sasuke aux portes de Konoha avant que celui-ci ne soit parti et lui dit

_« **Cette fois je ne resterai pas en retrait , je viens avec toi ! **»_

_****_Sasuke ne dit rien mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse vers la forêt.

**Très loin de Konoha , dans la forêt.**

Naruto était recroquevillé sur lui-même contre un arbre. Depuis 4 heures il n'avait plus bougé, sauf quand, il y a une vingtaine de minutes, il avait enfin eu le courage d'envoyer sa lettre à Tsunade qu'il avait commencé a lui écrire il y a deux jours.  
Naruto avait sorti un bloc de feuilles qu'il avait acheté auparavant dans un village. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu écrire, une multitude de souvenirs et de sentiments avaient défilés dans sa tête. La douleur s'était faite plus violente que jamais et sous cette tristesse et cette haine qu'il avait ressenties il s'était laissé aller à la puissance de Kyuubi. Lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits, le paysage se situant autour de lui était totalement détruit.  
Il s'était alors éloigné et s'était recroquevillé contre un arbre à quelques kilomètres du terrain saccagé reprenant son souffle, récupérant et tentant vainement d'atténuer la douleur de son cœur. Puis quelques heures plus tard il avait finalement eu le courage d'écrire la lettre et de l'envoyer avant de retourner contre cet arbre, dans sa position initiale et n'en avait plus bougé.  
Il prit encore quelques heures avant de repartir lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave s'adresser à lui, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Kyuubi.

_«**Alors gamin, on dirait que ce n'est pas la grande forme ****! **_Ironisa le renard._  
**- Fous-moi la paix imbécile de renard dégénéré !  
****- Oh, un peu de respect. Pour une fois que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'insinuer que c'est de ma faute si tu es malheureux. Je peux bien m'amuser un petit peu tu ne crois pas ? »**_

_****_Le blond ne répondit pas. C'est vrai qu'à de très nombreuses reprises, il avait mis sur le dos du démon les raisons de sa solitude qui étaient toutes en partie justifiées.

_«** Dis moi maintenant que tu n'es plus dans ce village de traîtres, si tu commençais par t'entraîner plus sérieusement ? **»_

_****_Naruto s'arrêta dans sa course et s'assit contre un arbre pour écouter plus attentivement les paroles de Kyuubi.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles et Déception

_**Chapitre 4 : retrouvailles et déception.**_

Le temps passa et cela faisait huit mois que Sasuke et Sakura étaient partis à la recherche de Naruto. A chaque nouvelle information ils envoyaient un message à Tsunade et repartaient de suite à sa poursuite. Quand Tsunade recevait les messages elle était à chaque fois folle de rage que les deux ninjas lui aient désobéi et elle fracturait toujours une porte, une chaise, un bureau ou envoyait même parfois un pauvre ninja qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur sa route, à l'autre bout du village.

Naruto s'était habitué à passer de village en village, il avait rencontré beaucoup de ninjas puissants qui avaient acceptés de lui apprendre certaines de leurs techniques. Il était a présent à Kiri depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, il avait rencontré le Mizukage en personne et lui avait demandé de garder sa présence au village confidentielle. Tout le monde l'appréciaient et acceptaient contre quelques petits services communs de l'aider. Lorsqu'il ne s'entretenait pas avec d'autres il disparaissait dans une forêt avoisinante pour suivre l'entrainement presque draconien de Kyuubi qui s'amusait de voir comment le blond suivait au mot près chacune de ses paroles tant qu'il pouvait y voir un intérêt quelconque. Le blond avait considérablement évolué depuis ces quelques mois.

Naruto achevait ses provisions pour les prochains jours lorsqu'il aperçut dans la foule du dehors deux personnes. Ces deux silhouettes si familière semblaient chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il était hors de question que Naruto accepte de suivre sous aucun prétexte ses deux anciens coéquipiers qui étaient à coup sur là pour le retrouver et le ramener au village. Il choisit alors de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et continua son chemin. Mais les villageois n'en avaient apparemment pas décidé ainsi car si Naruto voulait passer il allait devoir croiser le chemin de ses deux traqueurs.

Il prit donc un air impassible et détaché qui représentait parfaitement son état d'esprit depuis quelques temps. Puis il passa près d'eux et les dépassa. Pour une raison incohérente ce petit laps de temps qui s'était écoulé, avait pris une éternité pour notre blond qui se vit soulagé lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner d'eux. Les deux ninjas de la feuille s'étaient figés sur place lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que leur camarade les avait croisés en les ignorant complètement. Mais ce qui les avait surpris et complètement refroidi était l'expression qu'il abordait. Ils finirent par réagir et se retournèrent pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux légèrement plus longs que dans leurs souvenirs, aux habits entièrement noirs. Ils essayèrent de le rattraper mais ils le virent accélérer. Sasuke et Sakura se mirent à lui courir après mais Naruto semblait n'avoir aucun mal à les semer . Sasuke muni de ses Sharingan arriva à percevoir que leur ancien coéquipier avait tourné dans une rue étroite et vide. Ils y tournèrent eux aussi.

_**- NARUTO, s'il te plaît reviens, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi et ressentir la même souffrance qu'auparavant. **_Dit__Sakura qui était en larmes.

Naruto s'arrêta si brusquement que les deux autres en firent autant. Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal à garder son expression froide et impassible, mais ça personne ne semblait le remarquer. Sakura, elle, ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

Et tous deux n'osaient bouger face au blond toujours de dos jusqu'à ce que, quelques secondes plus tard, il détourna les yeux vers eux avec un regard glacial qui produisit un frisson désagréable le long du dos de ses opposants.

_**- Sakura… qui aurait pu imaginer que tu pleurerais... pour moi !**_

_**-Na... Naruto, j'ai été stupide, je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Laisse moi... non laisse nous une chance. Reviens avec nous au village. **_

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure mais tous purent l'entendre.

_**- En effet tu as été stupide, mais tu l'es toujours. Écoute-toi ! Il serait peut être temps que tu grandisses! **_

Sakura était choquée par le ton froid et arrogant qu'avait pris le blond mais surtout elle était profondément blessée par ses propos.

_**- Et c'est toi qui dit ça Usuratonkashi ! **_

En une fraction de secondes Naruto se retrouva devant Sasuke. Ni lui ni Sakura ne l'avais vu bouger, pourtant contrairement à la rosée qui avait sursautée, le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

_**- Au lieu de passer ton temps à te faire passer pour un glaçon, tu devrais utiliser ton cerveau. Même si je doute que tu t'en soit déjà servi un jour vu les choix que tu as pris. Car si tu savais l'utiliser tu aurais sûrement remarqué que j'ai changé et, ne me connaissant pas , je ne te donne pas le droit d'oser m'insulter. Maintenant cassez-vous.**_

_**-Mais …**_

_**-JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous ou Konoha. Donc ne venez plus me faire chier. C'EST CLAIR ? **_

La colère s'inscrit sur la face de l'Uchiwa et il attrapa Naruto par les vêtements puis le cogna contre le mur.

_**- Arrête avec tes conneries et pour qui tu te prends pour nous parler sur ce ton, toi le baka de service.**_

_**-Lâche moi Uchiwa ! **Dit Naruto d'une voix menaçante._

_**-Ferme là, on t'ramène au village ! **_

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils, fit un mouvement de rotation pour se libérer et donna un violent coup de coude dans le visage du brun qui, sous la vitesse surprenante de ce geste, ne pouvant l'esquiver , eut tout juste le temps de concentrer son chakra dans son visage pour amortir le coup comme il le put mais alla quand même s'encastrer dans le mur opposé.

_**-Laissez tomber! Vivre avec des cons ne m'intéresse plus. **_

Il fit des signes que les deux autres ne connaissaient pas à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Un énorme sceau de la taille d'une personne apparut, les symboles étaient étranges et semblaient se mouvoir autour du dessin central. Naruto ne prêta pas attention aux expressions de ses anciens camarades et passa à travers le sceau au moment même où une lumière blanche aveuglante s'en dégagea et la seconde d'après, plus rien. Plus de lumière, plus de sceau mais surtout plus de Naruto.

_ A suivre...  
_


	5. Chapter 5 : Nouvelle Renconte

_Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle Rencontre ! _

Naruto courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait à tous prix s'éloigner du village où se trouvaient actuellement Sasuke et Sakura. Il avait mal, il s'était persuadé ces huit derniers mois qu'il avait réussit à les oublier mais cette confrontation lui prouvait le contraire et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de tenir encore à eux, d'être faible à éprouver ces sentiments qui ne faisait que le bouleverser. Et sans même sans rendre compte il dégageait des infimes décharges de chakra de Kyuubi. Naruto s'exila alors dans une forêt très dense éloignée de tous village. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'à l'est à environ un Kilomètre de lui, quatre personnes masqués de capes blanches à capuche remontées se fixaient, et pour le peu du visage visible, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses silhouettes étaient celles de jeunes filles.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'une d'entre elles puis elles disparurent toutes. Les demoiselles réapparurent plus loin devant un énorme morceau de mur, encore debout et en roche, perdu au milieu d'une grande étendue poussiéreuse, une des filles s'avança et posa son index et son majeur contre la pierre puis une entrée, par laquelle elles passèrent, apparut.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans une pièce aménagée rapidement avec deux jeunes hommes et une jeune fille à peine plus vieux . Ces dernières retirèrent leur cape et laissèrent apparaître leur silhouette affiné. La première était mi-blonde, mi-châtain , ses cheveux lui recouvraient les épaules en ondulent. Elle avait des yeux mauve avec quelques nuances de roses, un visage fin et un tin neigeux. Elle portait un short prés du corps noir qui arrivé juste aux dessus des genoux avec un débardeur moulant mauve foncé s'accordant merveilleuse bien avec ses yeux surmonté d'un gilet en cachemire à manches courtes noir arrivant sous les fesses avec des flammes du même mauve que son débardeur qui partaient du bas pour s'arrêter au milieu du gilet. Avec des sandales ninja noir et semblait avoir dix-huit ans.

La deuxième avait les cheveux lisse qui lui arrivaient légèrement en dessous des épaules, châtains avec des mèches plus claires. Le visage fin avec des yeux vert plus ou moins foncé selon la luminosité du lieux dans lequel elle se trouvée. Elle portait une tunique noir, moulante avec un décolleté très plongeant sous laquelle elle gardait un débardeur bleu marine, avec un leggins lui arrivant au genoux et de la même couleur. Elle possédait des sandales ninja noir à talons. Elle devait aussi avoir dix-huit ans.

La troisième semblait un peu plus jeune que les autres, peut-être dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux lisses et d'un blanc soyeux, avec une petite frange lui tombaient,dont la longueur lui arrivé dans le milieu du dos . Elle avait des trait d'enfance sur le visage qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses yeux blanc au centre et qui se noircissait au extrémité de ses pupilles. Elle portait avec une grosse brassière blanche sans manche et très échancrée au niveau de la poitrine, un short court et noir avec des bottes plates de même couleur remontant jusqu'au genoux.

Quand à la quatrième, elle avait le tin légèrement halé et deux magnifique lagons gris aux reflets bleu. Ses cheveux blond aux mèche de plusieurs nuance de châtain donnait un effet pureté. En la voyant, personne ne saurait dit quel est sa tinte majeur de cheveux car la répartition et l'égalité parfaite des mèches était telle que l'on croirait que le blond se fond et se mélange avec le châtain.

Les garçons en face d'elles étaient habillés simplement mais malgré leurs vêtements normaux on pouvait déceler une chose inconnue qui les rendaient incroyablement attirant tout en gardant toute leur élégance. La jeune fille assise à l'entrée portait, elle, une jupe violette avec un maillot noir s'arrêtant au dessus de son nombril et un gilet dans les même tons que la jupe, attaché avec seulement deux boutons en son milieu, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une longue tresse étaient posés sur l'une de ses épaules. On pouvait déceler grâce aux traits de son visage qu'elle était plus âgé sûrement dans les vingt ans mais demeurait légèrement plus petite en taille que les autres jeunes filles. Les traits de son visage laissaient apparaître qu'elle avait vécu par le passé des épreuves très douloureuses mais qu'elle avait réussit à surmonter.

_**Pourquoi nous avoir rassemblé ?**_ Demanda un des garçons, il avait des cheveux souples d'un blond quelque peux foncé parsemé de mèches brunes et qui retombaient en encadrant son visage fin et lui frôlant les épaules. Il possédait des yeux émeraudes et un tin nacré.

_**Nous avons sentis une puissance considérable venant d'un jeune homme ninja. Nous n'avons pas pu l'identifier mais nous pensons que toi ou Shitomi,**_ dit-elle en désignant l'autre garçon, _**ou encore Mio**__,_ désignant cette fois ci la jeune femme assise, _**pourraient la reconnaître car il se peux que se soit celle d'un bijou. **_

_**Tu penses à un Jinchuriki ?**_ Demanda le dénommé Shitomi. Il avait les cheveux coiffé en pics, possédait une carrure imposante comparé au garçon à coté de lui qui cependant n'était lui même pas en reste bien que moins grand que ce dernier. Il se tourna vers la fille plus âgée toujours assise sur sa chaise.

**_Mio, est-ce que ''hachibi'' a ressenti quelque chose ? _**

_**Il s'agite depuis quelques jours mais ne veux rien me dire**__._ Sa voix était d'une douceur peux commune tout en possédant un timbre qui prouvait à toute personne l'entendant que cette jeune femme était bien plus sage qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. _**Natsu ?**_L'autre jeune homme se tournât vers les quatre jeunes femmes toujours debout.

**_Bon, les filles vous allez nous aider à nous en assurer. _**

_**D'accord !**_ répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

_**Donc... Ayumi**_, la fille aux vêtement mauves s'avança, _**tu vas aller avec Shitomi retrouver la piste de ce ninja. Asami, tu vas t'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre personne qui rode dans le coin. Ce serai stupide de faire du grabuge par manque de vigilance.**_

La fille aux cheveux blanc acquiesça.

_**Mizuki**_, dit-il en regardant la jeune fille habillé de noir et bleu, qui se tenu plus droite, attendant les instruction de leur meneur, _**Mio et toi, essayez de savoir pourquoi hachibi est étrange, si le ninja est jinchuriki il y a peut être un rapport.**_

_**Pff... de toute façon il est toujours trop bizarre ! **_

_**Ça c'est sûr !**_Pouffa Mio, elle adorait la répartie de Mizuki et n'hésitait pas à en remettre une couche lorsqu'il s'agissait de son démon.

La jeune fille parti donc s'asseoir prés de Mio le temps que tous se prépare et parte exécuté les ordres de Natsu, alors que ce dernier se rapprocha sensiblement de la fille à qui il n'avait donné aucune instruction. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

_**Et moi ?**_ Lui chuchota-t-elle

_**Toi, Mana, tu viens avec moi.**_

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement et Natsu lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur sous le sourire amusé ou attendris de toutes les autres personnes présentes de la planque, avant qu'ils ne partent faire ce qu'il leur était demandé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto avait décidé de se rendre dans un autre village. Il se baladait en ville lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain le percuta et se retrouva par terre.

_**Itaï ! **_

_**Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il

_**Heu... oui ça va, merci.**_ Elle se releva à l'aide de la main que lui tendis Naruto. _**Pardon c'est ma faute. **_

_**Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien.**_

La jeune fille lui sourit.

_**Salut, je m'appelle Mizuki et toi ? **_

_**Nar...Natoru,**_ lui répondit-il, ne voulant pas dévoiler sa vrai identité.

_**T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air de savoir !**_ Pouffa la jeune fille devant l'hésitation de Naruto.

_**Oui, bien sûr, je sais comment je m'appelle quand même !**_S'esclaffa-t-il en prenant un air faussement indigné mais dont un petit sourire en coin trahissait son amusement.

_**Eh bien Natoru, tu as l'air bien costeau, je suis désolée de t'embêter après t'avoir bousculé mais es-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Mes amis et moi devons transporter des cartons assez lourds dans une auberge, habituellement c'est le garçon qui nous accompagne qui s'en charge mais il s'est blessé le poignet **_

_**Euh...**_Naruto ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre d'accepté mais Mizuki lui fit un regard de chien battu.

_**D'accord, d'accord, je vais vous aider.**_ Souffla Naruto vaincu.

_**Merci !**_

Elle lui attrapa la manche et le guida prés d'une auberge devant laquelle se trouvait pleins de cartons ayant en effet l'air assez lourds avec trois autres filles contre ces derniers

_**Les filles ! J'ai trouvait quelqu'un pour nous aider.**_ Mizuki montrait chaque filles une par une en les présentant: _**Natoru, je te présente Ayumi, Asami et Manami.**_ Puis s'adressant à elles, _**les filles, voici Natoru, je l'ai rencontré dans la rue et quand, par hasard, nous nous sommes mit à parler du fait que moi et mes amis avions ce petit problème, il a m'a gentiment proposé son aide,**_leur dit Mizuki avec un grand sourire.

Naruto eut une expression incrédule à l'entente de cette « explication ». Et une grosse goutte apparu sur l'arrière de son crâne.

_**C'est ça, on va te croire, à tout les coups, tu lui a fais genre : j'ai pas fait exprès de te foncé dedans, je te parle de mon petit problème comme sa en passant et je finis par te demander de l'aide avec pour te convaincre ma bouille super mimi !**_Lui dit Asami sur un ton de reproche.

_**Mais... non, c'est pas... je... grillé.**_ Répondit-elle vaincu.

_**On aurais dû s'y attendre**__,_ s'esclaffa Asami.

_**Oué c'est sur !**_Renchérit Manami.

_**Mais euhhh, vous êtes toutes des pestes de toutes façons**_**.** Et les filles se mirent à rire ainsi que Naruto. Naruto dût donc porter les paquets dans les chambres attitrées des filles. Lorsqu'il redescendit, un garçon se trouvait avec elles.

_**Natoru, voici Shitomi, notre ami, Shitomi,voici Natoru. Comme tu le voit c'est lui qui a monté toutes nos affaires.** _

_**Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu prendre sur ton temps pour nous aider.**_

Toute la soirée, Naruto resta avec eux, et les conversations fusées dans tous les sens au plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui pouvait pendant ces instants oublier les douleurs de son cœur. Il se jura que désormais il vivrait au jour le jour et selon ces envies. Riant avec tous, il se sentait bien et enfin vraiment libre. Le plan marché à merveille, exactement comme ils l'avaient prévus. Mio et Natsu resté à l'écart, surveillant ce qui se passé, bien dissimulée pour ne pas que Naruto les remarque. Et Shitomi passa à la deuxième phase du plan.

_**Natoru, j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais un ninja mais dis moi... tu es un déserteur n'est-ce pas ? **_


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE

Je suis vraiment navrée pour cette longue, mais vraiment très longue attente ! Je suis à genoux devant vous ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ce qui reviendront jeter un coup d'oeuil poux la suite !

Voila et pour me faire pardonner, je poste plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ! En plus vu la longueur de mes chapitres ce sera vite fait !

Chapitre 6 : connaissance et choix

Un silence tomba et Naruto le fixa d'un air sombre et glacial. Le plan était simple, le faire se dévoiler complètement ensuite lui dire leurs véritable identité puis lui demander de faire partie de leur groupe.

- En effet, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous quitter. Naruto se leva et fut sur le pont de sortir lorsque la voix d'Ayumi résonna.

- Ecoute Natoru, ou qui que tu sois. Nous avons déjà croisé pas mal de nukenin et nous savons bien que tous ne sont pas partis de leur village par choix ou si c'est le cas, c'est qu'il s'est produit quelque chose qui les a poussé a prendre cette décision. Et je pense que c'est ton cas. Ses paroles si franches et sa voix calme et sereine troublèrent profondément Naruto.

- C'est pourquoi nous ne ferons rien contre toi ou contre ton choix de disparaître. Après avoir parlé Manami se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Naruto.

- Nous sommes amis désormais. Tu peux faire comme bon te semble mais sache que si tu le désire, tu peus rester avec nous, même si c'est pour une courte durée.

Naruto avait la forte impression de s'être fait avoir mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'hypocrisie ou de manipulation dans ses yeux, il n'y voyait que détermination, gentillesse et malice.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec les autres. Et Asami déclara d'un ton doux et posé:

- Nous sommes à l'écoute alors tu peux nous dire tous ce que a envie de confier.

Sur le moment, Naruto se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance et après plusieurs secondes de réflexion il se décida.

- Je m'appelle Naruto et je suis effectivement un nukenin. Dans mon village, je me donnait à fond pour protéger les gens que j'aimais et il n'ont fait que me blesser, ils m'ont poignardé dans le dos. ils m'ont trahi.

Naruto éprouva ce besoin de se confier et raconta son histoire en passant les détails insignifiant et aussi Kyuubi. Ses nouvelles l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

- Naruto c'est à cause de la puissance renfermé en toi que les habitants avaient peur de toi n'es ce pas ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et dévisageait Mizuki.

- Nous avons senti depuis que nous t'avons vu que tu possédais cette force.

Naruto souffla, décidément depuis le début ils cachaient bien leur jeu.

- Oui c'est à cause ça !

- Et… es-tu un jinchuriki ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ?

- Un jinchuriki !

À cet instant, deux personnes entrèrent dans la grande pièce de l'auberge déserte où se trouvait le groupe. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme qui vinrent s'installer à la table.

- Salut Naruto, moi c'est Moi, et lui c'est Natsu.

- Ce sont deux amis à nous qui nous accompagne.

Naruto regarda Shitomi et s'énerva.

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez que cinq ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Calme-toi Naruto, je vais t'expliquer. Nous sommes un groupe de nukenin comme toi, et nous avons tous un certain pouvoir. Il y a quelques jours tu as relâché, je ne sais pour quel raison, une petite dose du chacra que tu renferme en toi alors que Mizuki, Asami, Ayumi et moi nous trouvions dans les environs. À ce moment là, nous ne savions pas qui tu étais et nous avons décidé de te retrouver. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de débouler comme ça, de te révéler notre identité de nukenin, si tu avais était un ninja en mission ou encore un chasseur de nukenin, nous aurions été mal barré. Donc voila, nous avons décidé de nous renseigner sur toi d'abord.

- Sache le, on ne voulait pas se foutre de toi mais pour enquérer, tu dois le savoir, c'est mieux d'aller rencontrer le sujet principale en jouant la comédie pour commencer. Maintenant, si tu le permet, on se va se présenter officiellement. Moi c'est Asami.

- Moi, c'est Ayumi.

- Mizuki !

- Shitomi.

- Manami !

- Natsu.

- Et moi,mon nom est Mio. Je suis une jinchuriki. Enchanté Naruto.

Naruto eu un petit beug pendant lequel plusieurs anges passèrent.

Puis un …

- Tu …tu es …une jinchuriki ?!

… retenti.

Moi laissa échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres.

- Et oui, comme toi, mais m'étonne que tu ne t'en soit pas rendu compte, moi que je suis approché de toi, grâce à mon démon, j'ai ressenti la présence de ton démon ! C'est Kyuubi, s'est ça ?

- Oué, mais en fait j'ai fait un pacte qui l'empêche de s'incrusté dans mes pensées quand je ne lui demande pas. Et quand j'ai besoin de ses services je peux le matérialisé sous la forme d'un renard (de la même taille que Akamaru dans la next gen) tout roux il est mignon mais lui dite surtout pas si vous voulez resté en vie ! Et donc je lui laisse certaines libertés lorsque je n'ai pas besoin de lui lors de mes entraînements.

- Non sérieux ?! Tu te fais entraîner par le plus puissant démon qu'ai jamais porté cette terre ?! Mec tu dois assurer grave au combat ! Natsu se senti d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressé par la conversation.

- Ne dit jamais ça non plus devant lui ! Il prendrai encore plus la grosse tête quoi que… je sais pas si c'est possible! C'est déjà assez dur de le supporté comme ça ! Mais oui, c'est que j'ai pas mal progressé depuis, en même temps c'est un vrai sadique ce renard dégénéré donc c'est sur après ses entrainement t'en ressort forcément beaucoup plus fort !

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant le respect qu'accordé Naruto à un démon qui pourrait le tuer en moins d'une seconde s'il n'était dans ces conditions.

Naruto se surprit une fois de plus à être étonné du comportement des jeunes gens l'entourant. Personne n'avait jamais rit lorsque le sujet de conversation était Kyuubi, quels qu'en soient les propos. Ce qui, bizarrement, le fit se sentir bien.

Puis ils décidèrent de prendre l'air, et Ayumi proposa d'aller dans le parc pour profiter de la douceur de cette soirée.

Naruto et Manami paraissaient bien s'entendre, ils discutaient et riais comme des amis d'ancienne date et cela semblait rendre un certain Natsu assez possessif très très irrité. S'il ne le montrait pas, tout le monde l'avait comprit sauf les deux principaux concernés.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto demanda à Manami s'il pouvait l'appeler et dans la seconde qui suivit, Natsu se retrouva devant Manami, face à face avec lui.

- Il n'en est pas question, ose l'appeler comme ça et je te jure que qu'en j'en aurais finis avec toi, même Kyuubi ne pourra pas te remettre sur pied avant un bon mois.

- Ho ! Naruto afficha un sourire mi-amusé mi-malicieux. J'en déduit que vous êtes ensemble! Et tu es très amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

Habitué à ce que Natsu ne montre que très peu les sentiments qu'il éprouve envers elle à qui que se soit, Manami s'apprêter à répondre à sa place tout en restant assez vague mais fut coupée par celui-ci.

- En effet. Tout en disant cela, Natsu s'était glissé derrière elle et l'avait serré contre lui en entourant ses anches de ses bras et en posant son menton sur son épaule. Et pour ta gouverne, l'appeler Mana m'est exclusivement réservé.

- Ok, comprit ! Naruto ne quittait pas son expression amusé et maintenant attendrit du visage.

Manami, elle de son côté, n'étant pas habitué à tant de déclaration en publique, et même en privé d'ailleurs, vira au rouge carmin. Qu'en à Natsu, voyant les rougeurs de sa Mana et prenant conscience de se qu'il venait de déclarer ouvertement devant Manami mais aussi devant tous les membre de son équipe qui avait observé la scène, s'empourpra légèrement lui aussi.

Et à cette vision des plus rare, tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire, tous sauf Manami qui se sentait des plus gêné.

- mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à elle !

- sa fait toujours plaisir, merci bien Naruto.

- qu'est ce que tu insinue ? Qu'elle est pas assez bien pour toi ? Viens là que je te…

- Et oh ! Du calme ! Non, c'est pas ça du tout. C'est juste que je ne me suis encore jamais intéressé à quelqu'un de cette façon là, c'est tout !

- JAMAIS ? S'écrièrent Mizuki et Asami d'une même voix.

- Bah…oui !

À ce moment là, Mio décida d'écourter cette conversation.

- Bon ! Passons à un sujet plus important ! Naruto, veux tu te joindre à nous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : un nouvel avenir de futur

- Vous…vous voulez vraiment que je vienne avec vous?

- Bah oui, on est pote maintenant et avec Natsu on sera trois mecs.

- Oué, se sera que du trois contre cinq, on sera toujours en infériorité numérique mais s'est déjà ça !

- Non, mai vous vous entendez ?

- Vous êtes vraiment crégnios les mecs !

- Grave !

- C'est d'accord ! Naruto ressenti une chaleur réchauffer son cœur qu'il croyait pourtant briser à jamais.

- Ok, c'est cool, alors il faut que l'on te dise ce que l'on fait. Bien que la situation devint sérieuse, un sourire heureux était présent sur le visage de tous les jeunes gens.

- Nous essayons de réunir avec nous des ninjas déserteurs ayant capacités hors du commun pour former une organisation qui puisse rivaliser avec celle qu'est l'Akatsuki.

À cette évocation, Naruto serra les poings.

- Nous possédons tous certains pouvoir, un peu comme toi avec Kyuubi et on a déjà eu presque tous des problèmes avec l'Akatsuki, donc quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons décidé de nous regrouper, de gagner une puissance démentiel en ralliant des ninjas forts à notre cause.

- Pour pouvoir les écraser, ces Akatsukiens. Et pour rayer définitivement leur nuisance de ce monde.

Naruto les écouta chacun expliquer leurs pouvoirs, Moi était la jinchuriki de hachibi (désolé mais ça ne correspond à la version original), Manami, Asami et Ayumi possèdent toutes les quatre un ADN très spécial et très rare permettant à chacune un pacte avec un dieu des éléments différent. Elles étaient appelée kamisuki et n'apparaissaient que dans de vieux manuscrit qui contaient des légendes anciennes

Manami a put faire un pacte avec le dieu du feu.

Mizuki, elle, avec la déesse de la nature et de la terre.

Asami, avec la déesse de la glace.

Et Ayumi avec le dieu de la foudre.

Shitomi a un don héréditaire. Celui de plonger dans le subconscient des gens, connaître leurs secrets les plus enfouis et les plus intimes ainsi que ce qu'ils pensent en réalité, sans mensonge et sans faut semblant. Et une fois son jutsu enclenché, personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui cacher ne serais ce qu'un petit détail. Mais en plus, ressemant il s'était rendu qu'il pouvait également faire entrer une autre personne avec lui dans l'esprit de ses ennemis. Et il pensait que d'ici peu il pourrait même y envoyer quelqu'un sans avoir a y aller lui-même.

Quant à Natsu, lui aussi possédait un pouvoir très spécial. Ou plutôt une malédiction. Celui d'invoquer des démons. Lorsqu'il était petit, les désastres s'enchaînaient à répétition, des démons apparaissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, détruisant les villages où il se trouvait, tuant toutes les personnes qui lui étaient proche. À l'age de 12 ans, il s'était exilé seul, dans une foret sombre loin de toutes formes de civilisation et d'habitation. Il ne souhaitait plus que mourir. Mais un homme avait croisé sa route et avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, ignorant toutes les protestations et les mises en gardes de l'enfant. Cet homme était extrêmement puissant, il l'aida à maîtriser son pouvoir et lui en enseigna tous ce qu'il savait sur le mode vie, les techniques et la discrétion qu'un ninja devait connaître. Natsu s'était alors ré-ouvert au monde et lorsque l'homme mourut d'une maladie, il avait décidé de voyager et au fils des années, avait rencontré Asami, puis Ayumi, précédait de peu par Manami pour qui il avait eu de suite un véritable coup de foudre découvrant ce nouveau sentiment qui l'avait chamboulé. Puis il appris l'existence du grand nombre de problèmes que la très connu organisions qu'était l'Akatsuki avait produit à son aimée et ses nouveaux compagnons de route. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il décida de créer un groupe pour se débarrasser de cette menace qui grandissait dans le monde ninja. Ensuite Mizuki, Shitomi et Mio qu'ils avaient croisé sur leur route s'étaient ralé a leur cause.

Mais les membres du dit groupe ne connaissait que les grosses lignes du passé de Natsu car il n'avait raconté la totalité qu'à deux seules personnes. La première était Kurakoshi, son défunt sauveur et maître. La deuxième n'était autre que sa petite amie, la seule femme qui avait su atteindre son cœur pourtant bien gardé, Manami, son amour.

Après plusieurs autres minutes à discuter Naruto demanda.

- Alors ? Que fait on maintenant ?

- Eh bien, avant de te rencontrer nous avions prévus de retrouver la cinquième filles qui puisse faire un pacte avec un dieu.

- La cinquième ? Il y en à d'autre ? Je croyais que s'était quelque chose de très rare !

- Oui, mais la légende affirme qu'il y en cinq. Ça raconte que les cinq pactes reliant le monde des humains avec celui des Dieux furent transformé en étoiles. Et que ces étoiles apparurent dans le cœur de cinq nouveaux née de sexe féminin. Les étoiles implantées dans le cœur des enfants transformèrent leur ADN génétique, par contact directe avec les vaisseaux sanguins et les artères.

- C'est…étrange !

- En effet, quoi qu'il en soit les cinq filles étaient disséminé en cinq coins de la planète et tout les 3500 ans, les étoiles apparaissent dans le cœur de cinq fille qui viennent de naître.

- Et vous êtes déjà quatre, vous avez des renseignements sur la dernière ?

- Pas encore grand-chose, tout se qu'on sait pour l'instant c'est qu'elle se trouverait peut-être dans un petit village de l'autre coté de la mer, et que le dieu avec qui elle pourrait faire une alliance serai le Dieu de la Lumière pure. C'est tout !

- Et vous comptez allé la voir quand ?

- Dès qu'on aura de nouvelles informations un peu plus précises. Il faut dire que comme on se doit de resté le plus discret possible, on n'a pas beaucoup de contactes extérieurs.

- Ouais, il y a bien quelques personnes mais c'est parce qu'on les connaissait d'avant de rejoindre l'organisation, alors comme tu peux l'imaginer sa fait pas grand monde.

- Et bien moi, depuis ma désertion je me suis fait pas mal d'informateur pour pouvoir resté connecté avec les différentes puissances des villages en plus de ceux que je connaissais déjà grâce à mon ancien sensei. Certains me sont redevable et les autres accepterons sans aucun doute de me filer des infos sur votre fille. Maintenant reste à voir si ils peuvent en avoir puisque apparemment elle semble assez anonyme. S'exclama Naruto.

- C'est génial ! S'écria Ayumi.

- Mais il faut être sur que ça se fasse en toute discrétion et que ça reste confidentiel ! Parce que si on se fait petit et qu'on fait tout pour passé inaperçu depuis déjà c'est pas pour se faire remarquer maintenant ! Rappela Natsu

- T'inquiète ! Ils ouvriront pas la bouche ! Ils sont digne de confiance !

Même ceux qui informent mon ancien sensei, ne lui en diront pas mot ! Après tout depuis que j'ai quitté mon village et que je suis venu leur demander s'il acceptait de devenir mes informateur ils ne lui rien dit malgré toutes les recherche que je sais qu'il a mené pour me retrouver. Et puis s'il venait à se savoir qu'ils divulguent des informations sur les ninjas qu'ils renseignent, plus aucun ninja ne serai assez fou pour les consulter, se serai pour eux une perte d'argent très conséquente et vu que la plupart vivent de ces payes … sans compter qu'il tiennent à leur vie !

- Bon c'est d'accord, on va pas entrer dans un débat ! Naruto, on te fait confiance ! Et puis c'est comme si on avait vraiment le choix, il faut augmenter en puissance le plus rapidement possible ! Mais pour l'instant on n'a plus le temps il faut qu'on prépare notre prochain voyage et on doit revoir quelques détailles concernent notre formation actuel vu que nus sommes désormais un de plus. On part demain! Dit Shitomi.

- DEMAIN ?! Oh non ! s'exclamèrent les filles d'une seul voix.

- C'est pas vrai, vous allez pas encore recommencer à vous plaindre ! Déjà la dernière fois vous nous avez fait le coup pour resté plus longtemps! Gémi Natsu.

- oh mais je voudrait bien t'y voir toi ! T'es pas une fille! Commença à plaider Manami.

- Non, ça c'est sur et tous les Dieux m'en préservent!

- Tu ne sais pas tout se qu'on doit faire pour être aussi jolie tout en restant dans une tenue pratique ninja ! Se plaignis plus fortement la jeune fille face à la remarque, que son petit ami avait sorti, qu'elle préféra ne pas relever.

- Mais c'est pas important, ce qui compte c'est d'être assez fort pour exploser l'Akatsuki.

Les filles étaient toutes indignées par cet état d'esprits. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi négligeant envers leurs besoins ?! C'étaient des garçons ok, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser tout de même !

Quoi qu'il en soit, les filles ne rajoutèrent rien.

Elles se séparèrent des garçons pour profiter de leur dernier jour dans ce petit village don l'atmosphère était reposante. Elles décidèrent donc de la passer à se prélasser entièrement aux sources chaudes et à faire les boutiques. Pendant que Natsu, Shitomi et Naruto s'occupait des préparatifs et de la réorganisation de leur position durant le voyage.

Après tout, chacun ses trucs !

Les filles : soins pour le corps et les cheveux, accessoires et bibelots qui pouvaient tout de même être pratiques durant les combats et peu encombrant pour la discrétion et les infiltrations. Elles avaient toujours le don de trouvais de quoi les mettre en valeur tout en étant utiles.

Les garçons : les réserves de nourriture, le matériel adéquat, les tentes …

Eux préféraient prendre le minimum possible, tous ce qui n'était pas indispensable était laissé derrière, étant considéré comme encombrant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain venu, ils partirent.

Grâce aux contacts de Naruto, quelques mois plus tard, ils savaient que la 5ème fille se trouvait dans le village de Kurata, qu'elle se prénommait Misa, qu'elle avait été élevée par sa mère, son père ayant abandonné cette dernière lorsqu il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Mais à ses 6 ans sa mère était tombée malade et avait rapidement succombée à sa maladie et c'était son grand père maternel qui avait pris soin d'elle. Selon d'autres sources du blond, elle n'avait pas encore découvert son don et par conséquent ils ne pourraient savoir à quel Dieu elle correspondait, et quel élément elle pourrait maîtriser une fois le pacte accompli. En temps normal, la kamisuki l'apprenait au travers d'un bref contact avec le Dieu ou la Déesse, lorsque cette dernière se trouvait en situation périlleuse, ou lorsqu'elle se sentait agressée mentalement ou physiquement.

A ce moment là, son pouvoir, qui coulait dans ses veines, se réveillait et elle entrait sans comprendre en connexion. Son corps était alors complètement protégé par l'élément et personne ne pouvait interrompre le processus ou intervenir durant toute la période du pacte.

Le pacte pouvais également être provoqué volontairement par un rituel prenant en compte une autre kamisuki, au minimum, dont le pacte avait déjà été réalisé.

Naruto et ses nouveaux coéquipiers étaient sur le chemin pour se rendre à Kurata et s'étaient arrêtés pour refaire le plein de provision et se reposer dans un petit et modeste village voisin.

- Putain, la vache je suis crevé ! Se plaignit Natsu.

- Grave, demain matin grasse mat' ! surenchérit Shitomi.

- Les garçons, si vous êtes si fatigués, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous coucher tout de suite, comme nous !

- Ça ne vas pas ?! Il n'est que 23h10, on ne se couche pas aussi tôt, nous.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Et puis en attendant ce n'est pas vous qui devez aller faire le marché demain matin ! rappela Mizuki.

- Et alors ? Que je sache c'est nous qui portons la majorité des affaires, de VOS affaires !

- Je te demande pardon ? On n 'a quasiment rien parce qu'on est toujours entrain de courir partout ! Et c'est nous qui nous chargeons de toutes les corvées pendant que vous vous tournez les pouces !

- Oh arrêtes tes simagrées ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, si tu veux porter tes affaires toute seule ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire !

- Mais bien sur je comprends, après tout, ça doit être vraiment très dur de porter quelques sacs !

- Figure toi qu'en effet après des heures, voir des jours, de cours ou même de marche a pied cinq sacs de plus, ça devient gênants mais on ne se plaint pas constamment, que vous pourriez faire un effort de temps en temps, parce que justement vous faites les corvées ! Et franchement c'est un soulagement d'être désormais trois a se répartir vos affaires !

Mizuki et Natsu demandèrent en cœur et sur un ton de défis :

- Et toi, Naruto, tu en penses quoi ?

Naruto, qui s'était tenu à l'écart du combat entre Mizuki et Natsu, se senti très mal à l'aise devant le regard des deux personnes face à lui. Leur expression semblable laissait penser qu'ils feraient assurément la gueule si il osait défendre les propos de l'autre.

- Euh… bah en fait… tu sais Mizuki, nous les mecs, on aime bien traîner dehors et tout quand il fait nuit. C'est super agréable après des efforts, en plus si on est avec des potes c'est encore mieux, mais bon voila après on est encore plus fatiguer donc on aime bien dormir jusqu'à tard… donc c'est effectivement cool pour nous que vous vous occupiez des courses et autres… toi, Natsu, heu… ah ! Il faut que tu prennes en compte le fait que les filles aiment être jolie et il faut qu'elles aient des heures de sommeil respectables pour avoir un joli teint, une belle peau… et tout se qui va avec ! Et comme elles doivent se lever tôt pour nous permettre de dormir… et puis on porte leurs affaires parce qu'on ne veut pas qu'elles se fatiguent, je sais que c'est aussi ton cas, donc… à plus !

Et il s'esquiva de la pièce du petit hôtel dans lequel ils s'étaient tous installés.

Il avait pris l'habitude de marcher dans les rues à la lueur de la lune lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans un nouveau village avec ses amis. Cela le détendait, le relaxait. Il lui arrivait même de ne rentrer qu'au petit matin certaines fois.

Dans la chambre des filles :

Il ne restait plus que Manami et Mizuki, les autres étant sortis pour différentes raisons.

- Dit Manami, tu sais qu'il est vraiment lourd ton petit copain ! S'exclama Mizuki

- Ouais ça lui arrive des fois de s'énerver trop facilement. Répondit Manami en plaisantant gentiment.

- Tu pourrais pas le dresser un peu ? Je sais pas moi, lui enseigner les bonnes manières ?

- Hors de question ! Dit-elle catégoriquement un sourire tendre sur le visage. Je le trouve trop craquant quand il se fait une petite dispute avec l'une d'entre vous. Il est carrément adorable !

- Tu plaisantes ?! Tu le trouve craquant ? Je sais qu'on dit que l'amour rend aveugle mais tout de même ! Il est hautain avec tout le monde, dès qu'on rencontre de nouvelles personnes, il est méfiant et le leur fait clairement comprendre. Et se sent obligé de faire croire et d'agir comme étant « supérieur » aux autres.

- Fais gaffe à toi, tu commences à m'emmerder là ! Premièrement, oui je le trouve CRAQUANT car à chaque fois qu'il se dispute avec toi ou avec les autres, c'est pas sérieux et il se laisse aller, c'est ça vrai personnalité ! Et c'est super rare et je ne t'en parle même pas en publique. Deuxièmement, oui il est hautain et méfiant avec les inconnus car il ne supporte pas que des personnes croient qu'elles peuvent se ramener comme ça, entre nous c'est quelque chose de fort et de vrai. Tu sais qu'il a toujours était seul. Pour lui, c'est nous sa famille, c'est encore plus important pour lui que pour nous ! Et touts les autres autours ne comptent pas ! Il préfèrera tuer des centaines de personnes plutôt que de perdre l'un d'entre nous ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il agit de façon supérieur lorsqu'il n'aime pas une personne. C'est sa nature, mais moi j'ai vu qui il était vraiment sous sa coquille, et toi aussi tu sais qu'il est fragile, il a perdu trop de personnes chers. Et enfin, Manami s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit, troisièmement, JE NE TE PERMET PAS DE L'INSULTER !

Et sur ces dernier mots elle sorti à son tour en claquant la porte et parti courir dans les rues dans l'espoir de se changer les idées et de retrouver Naruto pour discuter et se détendre, le blond s'était montré d'une grande aide dans les moments compliqués, il l'écoutait et la conseillait avec son point de vu neuf, après tout il n'était pas là depuis longtemps et pouvait prendre du recul.

Naruto lui se promenait dans les ruelles lorsqu'il passa devant des sources chaudes ouvertes même la nuit.

L'envie de se prélasser le pris et il y entra.

Au même moment, Manami qui l'avait retrouvé grâce a son chakra, vit le blond se rendre dans la modeste échoppe de bains. Elle s'arrêta plusieurs minutes l'enseigne puis entra à son tour.

Les bassins n'étant pas mixtes, Manami se dit qu'elle lui parlerai à travers le muré qui séparait les deux zones mais une fois dans l'eau, elle senti que les flux de chakra qui se dégageait de Naruto étaient quelque peu désordonnés et supposa, avec succès, que quelque chose devait le préoccuper. Supposant également que, comme il était perdu dans ces pensées, il ne devait pas faire attention a ce qui l'entourait et par conséquent il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué sa présence, elle resta silencieuse, ne l'informant pas tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait à coté.

Les minutes, puis le heures s'écoulèrent et la jeune femme avait perdu toute envie de parler, remplacé par le besoin de simplement se détendre pour oublier les propos qu'avait balancé Mizuki sur son amour.

De son coté, Naruto était en effet assez perturbé. Il pensait à son passé, et à son futur, il n'y avait aucun doute, il avait pris la bonne décision et ne pardonnerait pas à ses anciens amis et encore moins à cette garce de Sakura mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrai tout de même se posait quelques questions concernant Sasuke… en y réfléchissant bien, jamais il ne l'avait entendu se foutre de lui dans son dos. Lorsqu'il faisait des bourdes en sa présence Sasuke le lui faisait remarquer à lui et a personne d'autre. Il ne s'était jamais retenu, loin de là, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion les insultes pleuvaient mais… lorsqu'il était absent ? Après tout, à la différence des autres il n'avait jamais entendu le brun l'insulter à son insu… Et puis, pour le peu qu'il avait vu de la dernière sortie de groupe, Sasuke ne semblait pas prêter attention aux dires des personnes l'entourant. Mais le brun n'était de toute évidence pas hors de tous préjudices…

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions car une personne venait d'entrer.

Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention mais malgré la quantité de vapeur, il put distinguer que l'homme était de taille moyenne, mais tout de même plus grand que lui, qu'il avait un corps élancé et musclé, mais ce qui fut le plus facile à voir c'était ses cheveux ébènes.

Cette chevelure lui faisait penser à Sasuke et à cette pensé, il se fit plus attentif à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans l'eau et qui ne se trouvait maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais quelque chose clochait, le blond avait un mauvais pressentiment.

L'homme face à lui avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de l'eau chaud pour se détendre, c'est à peine si il paraissait avoir conscience que le blond se trouvait lui aussi dans le bassin.

Naruto cherchait ce qui lui faisait ressentir ce malaise et, lorsqu'il s'en rendit enfin compte, il réagit au quart de tour et sortit de l'eau en remettant tant bien que mal sa serviette en place autour de sa taille et se mit en position de combat. Ce chakra, il le connaissait bien. Son mouvement rapide fit s'évaporer de la vapeur et il put voir deux yeux d'un noir profond s'ouvrir sur lui. Cet homme semblait lui aussi légèrement prit au dépourvu par cette situation aussi opportune qu'hasardeuse. Et visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Le brun ayant rapidement reprit contenance, portant désormais un visage impassible et froid, sorti lui aussi de l'eau, se recouvrant immédiatement de son unique linge sans jamais quitter le regard décontenancé du blond.

Ce dernier ne lâcha pas non plus le regard noir et imposant braqué sur lui. Puis, comme réagissant à un signal, ils prononcèrent en même temps, d'une voix assurée et forte pour l'un et méfiante et agressive pour l'autre, le prénom de leur vis-à-vis.

- Naruto / - Itachi

Fin du chapitre

Merci de l'avoir lu !


End file.
